1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment such as an electronic typewriter having character input means and character print means, and more particularly to a general purpose electronic equipment which allows economic manufacture of an electronic typewriter suitable for use in various countries without additional memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typewriter having a different daisy wheel (type disc) and a different keyboard for each of various countries is known. In such a typewriter, since different characters are selected by one key input signal depending on the countries in which it is used, a printing impression and a character pitch vary. Accordingly, hardware must be modified. For this purpose, information on the characters in various countries, that is, printing impressions and character pitches, must be corrected. In order to meet the above requirements, difficulty is encountered in the manufacture and therefore manufacturing cost increases.
The type wheels to be used in such an electronic typewriter are available from various manufacturers but the prior art printers can use only the type wheels manufactured by the same manufacturer and hence they lack compatibility. If a typewheel of another manufacturer is used, a correct character will not be printed. In an electronic typewriter having a display, a printed character and a displayed character may not match.